Hello, Wife
by firefly81
Summary: She thought she was going to die on that awful day. Instead, she walked away, a husband in tow. How did this happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

She laid upon the floor, arms and legs flung every which way. Blood covered her, not all of it hers, and she could not find it in herself to care. Her body would twitch every thirty seconds or so, after effects of being hit with Crucio multiple times. Her breathing was laboured, and she was quite sure she was going to die.

She wouldn't be the first to die that night.

Ignoring the vitriol being hurled at her from the surrounding Death Eaters, she began to recite Ancient Runes in her head. She might die tonight, but she'd be damned if these bastards would make her lose her mind. Bracing herself for the next round of Crucio she just heard being cast, she was surprised when it did not hit her. Taking great pain to turn her head – and noticing the sudden silence in the room – she was struck with instant terror when she saw who had entered the room.

Voldemort.

It had only been a matter of time until he showed up, really. Suddenly, hot pain coursed through her body, unlike anything she had felt before. The Crucios from Voldemort's followers felt like tickles compared to what this monster unleashed on her. Still, she refused to give him the pleasure of her screams. When he finally lifted the curse, she felt weak and tears were running in torrents down her cheeks.

"Potter's Mudblood. Quite a resilient, dirty thing, aren't you?"

She stayed silent.

"Answer the Dark Lord, Mudblood!" Bellatrix's shrieking pierced the silence of the room. Abruptly, she was hauled in her feet, and she found herself face to face with Voldemort. It took everything she had left within herself not to shudder as she took in his features. How anyone could follow this disgusting monster, she would never understand.

She almost threw up when he trailed a finger down her cheek.

"And such a pretty Mudblood too. What a shame your blood is so dirty. Nothing to say, little girl?"

Getting her body ready for the pain that was sure to come, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Hello, Tom."

At her words, a pin dropping could be heard from fifty feet away, the silence in the room was so great. She even thought she heard the Death Eater that was holding her up sucking in his breath in shock. Voldemort's eyes flashed with deadly emotion, but she refused to look away. But then, the oddest thing happened: he started laughing, if one could call that horrible hissing sound laughter.

"What fire, what passion! Some of you could stand to learn a thing or two from her, Mudblood or not. I now understand, my dear boy, why you want her," Voldemort said, directing that last comment to the man that was still holding on to her. The surprise she felt at his comment must have shown clearly in her face, because his next comment was: "Surprised? I do suppose you thought I was going to kill you. Well, you are partially correct; I _was_ going to kill you, just like I did to your little boyfriend Potter."

She could not help the flinch that occurred at the mention of Harry's death.

"However, one of my loyal followers was owed a boon, and he only asked for one thing. You, to be his wife. Normally, I would never allow this, but somehow I think it would be the perfect punishment for you."

"I'd much rather you kill me."

"I'm well aware you would. That's exactly why I am not going to."

Horrified could not begin to describe the way she was feeling at that moment. She wasn't lying when she told Voldemort she would rather be dead that bound to some Death Eater. At that moment, she was whirled around to face the man holding her. The man that apparently was her soon to be husband. She recognized him instantly.

Rabastan Lestrange.

The next few moments passed in a blur as Voldemort bound them together as husband and wife, right then and there. She was then half dragged out of the room to the jeers of the remaining Death Eaters. Once they were out of Malfoy Manor and past the Anti-Apparation wards, he apparated them both away. Once they arrived in what she assumed was his home, she felt her initial horror and terror at what had happened increase ten-fold. She had to get out of there, she had to escape –

"Hello, wife."

Her body could not handle the stress any longer, and she allowed the blackness to overtake her as she passed out.

* * *

She woke slowly, unsure of where she was. Since she had not yet opened her eyes, all she knew was that she was lying on something incredibly soft and was no longer feeling any pain. She thought, for a brief moment, that she was dead. But then she shifted slightly and felt a shock of pain shoot up her leg. Not dead then. At this point, she was not so sure that being alive was preferable.

The door opening caused her to jump, and her eyes flew open to land on the man responsible for her being here. She eyed him warily as he stood in the doorway, staring at her. As he began to approach her, she felt the terror return and shifted upon the bed in an effort to get away from him. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't paying much attention to how big the bed was and promptly fell off. She could hear his chuckles from her place on the floor.

"You do not have to be afraid of me, love. I'm not going to hurt you."

She didn't believe him. Honestly, who would? Standing up, she looked down to notice that not only was she no longer covered in blood, she was wearing some type of old fashioned nightgown.

"You changed my clothes! Oh my Merlin, did you bathe me as well? What gives you the right –"

"You can stop with your righteous, indignant attitude. I had my house-elf clean you up."

"A house-elf?! What – "

"She's paid and quite happy."

"How did you... how did you know what I was going to say?"

"I know quite a bit about you, wife," he said as he stepped closer to her, causing to her to nearly fling herself into the wall behind her. She must have been worse off than she thought, because she could have sworn she saw hurt flash in his eyes before he schooled his face into a blank mask. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She scoffed, loudly.

"Isn't that what you and your friends get off on?"

"Don't you compare me to them! I'm nothing like –" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I've done nothing but try to protect you since your fifth year. I do not expect you to believe me just yet, but if you believe anything, it should be that no harm will come to you here. You are my wife and as such, have free reign of the house. All I ask is that you do not try to leave."

After finishing his little speech, he turned and left her alone in the room, closing the door softly behind him. She wasn't sure if she could believe him or not, but some things stood out as true. He had made sure that she was clean and healed from her torture. She hadn't felt this good in years; the war had taken its toll on her.

Could it be true? Could he really be trying to protect her instead of hurt her?

* * *

The next week went by slowly, and she did not see Rabastan in all that time. Not that she wanted to. She also didn't leave the room she had awoken in. Meals would pop up at her bedside table at the appropriate times, and she was wary of them at first, nervous of being poisoned. Eventually, her hunger got the best of her, and she began to eat them. She was still alive, so unless it was something slow acting, she figured she was safe enough. From that danger, at least.

She spent her second week wallowing in guilt. Everyone she knew was dead, and here she was, supposedly safe and sound. She couldn't even bare to think about Harry, for every time she did, she burst into uncontrollable tears. The urge to escape and find some way to bring that bastard Voldemort down increased daily. But she had no wand and no plan. She needed a plan.

She needed a library.

* * *

She finally left the safety of her room (when had she began to think of the room as safe?) in the third week. Rabastan had continued to keep his distance, something she was grateful for (wasn't she?). Once she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway, she realized something important.

This house was enormous.

She decided to turn left and hope that she came across a library. Forty minutes of aimless wandering later had her coming to a realization. She loved this house. Sure, it was way too big for any normal person, but it still maintained a charming feel. If only she could find the library.

That took another ten minutes, and she found herself stepping into one of the most beautiful libraries she had even seen. It wasn't as big as Hogwarts', few were, but she fell in love with it instantly. So high on her glee of being surrounded by books was she, she did not notice the man sitting by the fireplace.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to finally realize you cannot live without books. I'm surprised you lasted this long. You are more stubborn than I thought."

The unexpected words startled a short scream from her as she whirled around.

"I would thank you to not speak as if you know me. You don't."

He chuckled softly as he approached her. She held her ground and did not flinch or move away.

"As I said before, I know much more than you think."

"What do you want from me? If I believe that you are protecting me, why? What could you possibly have to gain?"

"So many questions. I fear that answering them would prove useless as you will not believe me."

"Try me."

The story that fell from his lips was unbelievable. And yet, for some reason, she felt as if he was telling the truth. She knew that he had been the one that held her hostage in the Department of Mysteries. What she didn't know was that he had a gift. A gift to see bonds between soul-mates when the two were near each other.

And she was his.

She was aghast at this news. How could she possibly be soul-mates with such a horrible person? Her hands quickly flew to her mouth as she realized she had spoken those words aloud. He didn't, however, get angry like she suspected he would. Instead, he agreed with her.

"I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of. I have no excuses for my actions, other than that of youth and foolishness. Once I realized what the Dark Lord was really like, it was too late for me. I was trapped. When I held you in my arms that day, I knew I had to do something. So I went to the only person I could trust. Someone I had long suspected of not being as loyal as he was thought to be. I put my life on the line that day for if I was wrong, I was dead."

"Professor Snape!"

"Yes, Severus has always been a good friend. I've been helping him ever since."

Her jaw dropped. Of everything she had been expecting him to say, this was the very last thing on the list.

"Professor Snape is dead. I saw him die after he was attacked by Nagini."

Right before everything went to shit.

He said nothing in response, merely smirking at her.

"So, what's the plan? Surely you aren't going to let that monster continue his reign of terror."

"My plan has always been to keep you safe. That has not changed. I also plan to prove to you that I'm not the monster you think I am. I've fallen in love with you over the years, and I'm hoping for a chance."

For one of the first times in her life, she was speechless. He was in love with her? She did not even understand how that was possible, but she supposed matters of the heart rarely made much sense. Before she could response, she heard the pinging of a Floo chime, signaling that someone was trying to come through.

"Ah, it appears my present for you has arrived. I'll return shortly; stay here."

He left the room then, leaving her feeling quite shell-shocked. She could barely wrap her mind around all the information he had just imparted upon her. She did not have long to ponder anything as Rabastan returned.

And he was not alone.

"Professor Snape?! But... I saw you die!"

"You saw what I wanted you to see."

"Well, if you are here, maybe Harry..." she trailed off, unable to continue her thoughts. For the first time ever, the look Professor Snape gave her was one full of compassion.

"No. I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but he is truly no longer with us."

She nodded her head in understanding, trying to ward off the tears she felt threatening to fall.

"There is someone else that would be happy to see you, Miss Granger."

As if that was the cue, another person walked through the door.

"Oh Merlin! Neville!"

She ran and threw herself into his arms, ignoring the slight growl she heard coming from Rabastan.

"Thank Godric, Hermione. I thought you were dead for sure when the news hit that you were given to Lestrange."

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here? Is it safe for you to be here?"

"We've come to share the news that Voldemort is dead. For good," Professor Snape said, answering her question. She could see this was a surprise even to Rabastan as he looked quite shocked.

"Truly, Severus? We are free?"

Severus gave a nod in response. It was a bittersweet victory for her. They may have won, but Harry and many others were dead. And there was still a lot of work to be done. Neville and Professor Snape left shortly after as they were still helping in rounding up a few stray Death Eaters. As soon as they left, Hermione found herself throwing herself at Rabastan, thanking him over and over for bringing the two to see her. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and was surprised that she felt quite safe being held by him.

She may not feel the same way about him as he did about her, but she was hopeful with time, her feelings would grow.

They were married, after all.

* * *

Thanks to Jordi for looking this over for me. Obviously this is an AU! since Voldemort did not win and Rabastan actually tried to kill Hermione in the Department of Mysteries.

Written for Round of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Wanderers!  
Keeper prompt: Forbidden relationships, Dark character/Light character pairing.

Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt: (character) Hermione Granger

Getting Around Challenge: Hermione Granger

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
